The Team's Mis-adventures In England
by The Tenth Doctor's Companion
Summary: The team search for the author of some annoying emails and it leads them to England.................
1. Chapter 1 The Emails and the trip

The Team's Misadventures  
  
by Jade, Flight, and Susie  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Feedback: jadekirk007@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Summary: The team search for the author of some annoying emails and it leads  
them to England... Although I'm from England I wrote this in  
American... Tell me if I got it wrong... Thanks to Flight who gave me the  
idea for this part.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A dark shape paused in the doorway of the bedroom. What was that sound? It  
wasn't the owners as they were out for the night. The house was empty. A  
flashlight danced off the walls. The shape stalked forward until it came to  
what looked like a light switch. The light flicked on. A tall dark haired  
man stood in the place of the dark shadow. He slinked catlike to the closet  
on the other side of the room. He opened the closet door and was almost  
buried under all the junk that had fallen out.  
  
"Shit!" He cursed.  
  
He stumbled to his feet and looked inside. A shocking pink cat suit was  
hanging there. He lifted it off the hanger and put it up against himself.  
"Mmmmm! baby you'll do me." He mumbled to himself as he admired himself in  
the mirror.  
  
Another voice interrupted his thoughts. "I was wondering  
when........ Hey! Who are you?"  
  
He turned and saw an angry looking black cat, bushed up and ready to fight  
if necessary, glaring at him.  
  
"A talking cat!" the man said to himself in astonishment.  
  
Before the cat could protest any further it found itself bundled into a  
bag. "Mff mmff mfmff mfm mfmfmmffmmf." It struggled to get free but could  
not.  
  
The man, after emptying the closet of all the clothes, climbed out the  
window and ran towards the waiting car. The driver another dark haired man   
sat up when the car door opened. "Well?"  
  
"Matt, I got a surprise for you..... You're not going to believe what I  
found in that house......"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Part 1  
  
BA scowled at the computer because it was sending him junk mail and adverts  
for Viagra. "Damn computer. I don't want Viagra." He yelled at it, smacking  
the screen with his fist.  
  
"BA what's wrong? Why are you smacking the computer screen?" Hannibal  
asked.  
  
BA yelled, "Because man they sendin' me adverts for Viagra. Don' need no  
Viagra man!!!"  
  
Face, hearing the commotion, rushed over. "What's wrong?" BA grunted and  
pointed to the screen. Face read what was on there and said, with an evil  
smile, "Why BA I didn't think you needed that."  
  
BA growled. "That's jus' what I was tellin' the colonel I don' need it."  
  
"Need what?" Came a slightly cheery southern drawled accent. BA groaned  
this was getting worse and worse.  
  
Hannibal stifled a laugh and turned to look at Murdock, "BA's been told he  
needs Viagra.....We know he doesn't need it right Face?" He turned to look  
at Face who was wearing an evil smirk on his Face. "Face?"  
  
Everyone turned to Face, and noticed the evil smirk.  
  
BA snarled. "Faceman wipe that silly smirk offa your face. I mean it."  
  
Murdock started to gesture wildly. "I don't see why you're getting so  
worked up Big Guy, it's just junk mail."  
  
BA grunted, "Look at the return address... the foo' who has that email  
address also sent me an email detailing on how to seduce women and all the  
other junk on here."  
  
Face read the email address silently, "So? just block the sender and lets  
get on with it." he adds evilly. "Although, He may have a point there."  
  
BA growled again. "I don' need no Viagra, an' I don' need no e-mail tellin'  
me how ta seduce women."  
  
Face smirked even more and said, "Why don't you just block the Viagra ads  
and keep the seducing women one? I mean you don't know when it will be  
useful in the future..."  
  
BA growled. "Keep smirking like that and you'll be smirking on t'other side  
of ya face." BA got out of his chair and started towards Face.  
  
Hannibal stepped in between BA and Face and said. "Save it for the next  
mission BA... Face, stop smirking. You only anger him more."  
  
Without anybody noticing Murdock slipped into BA's now empty seat. He was  
trying to be helpful, and started to delete some of the mail. When "Uh-Oh I  
think I messed up." Instead of deleting the mail he'd hit the reply button.  
  
BA turned around. "What ya done you crazy fool?" BA asked leaning in to  
look at the screen.  
  
"I was only trying to be helpful." Murdock said, giving BA the big puppy  
dog eyes look. "All I did was hit a button. It's no big deal..." His voice  
trailed off as BA lifted Murdock from the seat.  
  
"Crazy Foo' leave the computah alone." He was about to do something when  
Hannibal intervened.  
  
"Leave him alone BA. If you're so worried about all these e-mails then  
let's go see who the sender is." BA dropped Murdock who landed silently on  
the floor.  
  
Face, who was looking at the screen, said, "That's not an American address.  
Look!" He said pointing to the email address. "it says dot co dot uk. That  
means it's in the UK somewhere."  
  
Murdock said, "Alright we're going to teabag central."  
  
BA crossed his arms and said, "I ain't flyin'. No way NO HOW!!!! I am not  
flyin'."  
  
Murdock pouted. "Oh you big baby. When are you ever going to let go of your  
fear of flying." BA growled in Murdock's direction, but turned his full  
attention to Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal said, "BA if you don't go you'll never find out who was sending  
those emails... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He turned to  
Face. "Face I want you and Murdock to go and scam us some T's and FP's." He  
said, meaning tickets and false passports.  
  
Face nodded, then leaned towards Hannibal, "Uh What's T's and FP's?" Face  
asked.  
  
"Face I want you and Murdock to scam us some Tickets and False Passports.  
After all we can't be in a foreign country without passports. We are  
fugitives after all." Face nodded, and he and Murdock headed out the door.  
Leaving Hannibal alone with BA, who seemed edgy not knowing what to expect.  
  
Face walked into LAX, after scamming the false passports from a friend who  
owed Face a favour, and walked over to the first available desk. The young  
girl behind the desk smiled at the two men. Face smiled back and sat down  
on the chair, Murdock lurked behind him.  
  
"Can I help you two gentlemen?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Face smiled at her. "Uh yeah, my friend and me would like to get four  
tickets to England. ASAP. Maybe on the next flight."  
  
The smile never left her face, and as she stared at the man before her. She  
fluttered her eyelids, and Murdock rolled his eyes. He didn't see why women  
went ga-ga over his best friend anyway. He still said not a word. She got  
her attention off of the two, and looked at her computer. She gave him the  
total for the tickets, and Face gladly paid.  
  
"Thanks alot, uh ma'am." She fluttered her eyelids again, and the two men  
walked off.  
  
Back at the house BA was twitching and pacing back and forth, Hannibal was  
about to tell him to sit down when the computer beeped and a message popped  
up saying, "YOU GOT MAIL!"  
  
BA sat down in front of the computer and growled, "If it's another Viagra  
advert, I'll shove the mouse down someone's throat."  
  
Hannibal shook his head, and watched as BA sat down again and opened the  
message. The message was a little cryptic. It read "Being held prisoners by  
two men hell bent on taking over the world. HELP ME!!!!! Max."  
  
"Uh Hannibal you gettin' this? Now we gotta save this Max dude. Or  
dudette."  
  
Hannibal took the cigar from his mouth and nodded. "Yep BA we've got to  
help him. But we've got to fly and since you're not willing to fly...." His  
voice trailed off as he looked expectantly at BA.  
  
BA growled, "Alright I'll fly as long as that crazy foo' ain't flying it.  
We gotta help this Max. When I get hold of the sucker that have captured  
him....."  
  
Hannibal patted BA's shoulder "Atta boy BA." He smiled behind BA's back. "I  
knew you couldn't let a prisoner remain one."  
  
BA growled. "Just cause I agreed to fly don' mean I hafta like it..." His  
voice trailed off just as Murdock and Face came in.  
  
Murdock had heard BA's comment. "So you sly devil you, you decided to fly  
after all? I'm so proud."  
  
"All you gonna be is dead meat if you don't watch youself sucka."  
  
Face turned to Hannibal. "So what brought about his change of heart  
Hannibal?"  
  
Hannibal answered, "Take a look at this new e-mail BA got."  
  
Face and Murdock leaned in towards the computer and read the message. "So  
we gotta rescue a person named Max as well as get the Viagra dude. Viagra   
dude's gotta be holding Max prisoner because it's the same email as before."   
Face said.  
  
"Good point Muchacho. So now it's not only a mission of revenge, but a  
mission of rescue and peace too?" Murdock grinned this was his kind of  
mission. He whooped and hollered, until BA started to mad again.  
  
"Sit down you crazy foo'," BA growled. He half rose out of his seat but the  
computer beeped again and the 'YOU GOT MAIL!' message appeared again. BA sat   
down and opened the message, which read, "Help me. All I'm being fed is tins   
of cheap cat food. Max."  
  
BA growled "They're not only holding him prisoner they're feeding him  
animal food. What kinda suckers would do such a thing?"  
  
Murdock sat down and pondered. "Yeah who would feed somebody cat food and  
cheap to boot? I mean if you're going to feed somebody cat food it shouldn't   
be cheap."  
  
By this time Face had sat down beside Murdock and added his two cents in as  
well. "Well don't worry Murdock when this Max is free he won't ever have to  
eat cat food again." The two others nodded.  
  
Hannibal said, "When's our flight, Face?"  
  
Face looked at the tickets. "Not until 5pm.I'd better pack." He leapt up  
out of his seat and ran towards his bedroom and started throwing things  
into a suitcase.  
  
Murdock followed suit, and so did the rest. Except for BA. He dreaded the  
idea of flying. Especially when it came to turbulence. He hoped he'd make  
it all the way to the other side of the world.  
  
Soon Hannibal came back into the living room. "Get packed BA, we leave at  
Five. That gives us three and a half hours." BA rolled his eyes and dutifully   
went to get packed.  
  
The computer beeped again. It was Max again. "Help. They're making me watch  
Barney video's and the Tweenies. Please save me. Max."  
  
Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and said. "It seems Max's captors  
are torturing him. We had better hurry."  
  
BA nodded again, and the two left the room to pack. "Barney and the  
Tweenies?" BA muttered. "How sadistic can captors be? We gotta hurry we  
just gotta."  
  
Finally finished with their packing, the four met back into the living  
room. Again the "YOU'VE GOT MAIL" thingy sounded. "HELP ME I CAN'T TAKE  
THIS TORTURE ANYMORE..."  
  
This was worse then ever. They went out to the van. BA came back in and  
turned the computer off and unplugged it. He went back out to the van after  
locking the front door. BA climbed into the driver's seat and started the  
engine and drove away from the drive. Face turned the laptop on. He punched  
a few keys and soon there was a map of the UK on it.  
  
"Good. Now we won't get lost or hurt." He soon had was checking out all the  
possible sites of any places to take prisoners. He was so immersed in his  
quest that he didn't hear Murdock as a new personality took hold.  
  
Murdock warned them. "Guys I feel a new personality comin'." He suddenly  
transformed into a British speaking person....There was no peace in the van  
till they got the airport. Yahoo! Messenger has joined the conference.  
  
A little later they boarded the airplane, with no protest from BA  
surprisingly, apparently the need to rescue Max pushed the fear of flying  
out of his mind. He settled as comfortably as he could into the seats and  
felt the tremble yet surprisingly it wasn't that bad. He put his head back,  
and listened to the drone of the planes. He would've gone to sleep if  
Murdock wouldn't have been so bouncy. He was singing blues tunes, and  
drumming his hands on the sides of the seats. BA glared down at the aisle  
seats, and growled warningly. Murdock sense BA glaring at him but he paid  
no attention.  
  
Across the aisle Face was sitting next this little old lady who was  
knitting what looked like a sock and muttering to herself. Face leaned back  
to go to sleep. He was about to drift off when a little boy came up and  
squirted him with a water gun and ran off. Face spluttered and looked  
around but he couldn't see the kid anywhere.  
  
Face turned bright red, how dare a little kid just run up to him a squirt  
him with water? He started to get up and find him when the little old lady  
let loose her yarn and Face tripped down the aisle.  
  
The little boy peek from out behind one of the seats and squirted Face  
again. Face got up and went after him.  
  
"LT, leave the boy alone," order Hannibal.  
  
"Hannibal, he is ruining a good suit."  
  
"Get over it LT it's only water." replied Hannibal.  
  
Face sat down again and leapt up again. The little boy had placed a moldy  
old cheese and mayonnaise sandwich on his chair leaving a nice stain on his  
backside. He gingerly picked up the sandwich and dumped it on his seat  
tray.  
  
"Ew that is so disgusting", Face muttered. But he didn't see the stain on  
his backside. However Hannibal thoughtfully pointed it out to him, and Face  
groaned. He fled to the bathroom.  
  
Murdock laughed. Better Face them him, but then it was always Face. Face  
got to do this, Face got to do that. Face Face Face. Oh if he didn't care  
for Face so much he junk him right out the window.  
  
Face, after hastily wiping his backside, came and sat down this time  
checking his seat before he sat down. The little boy had decided to leave   
Face alone for a bit. Face breathed a sigh of relief. He settled down in his   
seat next to Murdock, and muttered under his breath.  
  
Murdock glanced over at him and grinned. "Wanna listen to some tunes  
Muchacho? It'll make you feel a whole lot better..."  
  
Face glanced over at Murdock. "Sure. What are you listening to?"  
  
Murdock grinned. "You'll see Facey boy you'll see."  
  
Face took the head phones and place them on his head all he heard very  
loudly was. "I kiss my girl last night and in the dark of light " She was   
such a sight." He gave them back to Murdock . "What in the world was that my   
ears are still ringing."  
  
"That Face man was The Kids around the corner."  
  
"Oh I don't know that one." Face said, sheepishly. He could hear that  
another song was starting.  
  
Murdock placed the headphones on his ears. It was a rap song. "Me with the  
floorshow, kicking with your torso." Murdock said so the whole plane could  
hear. "I like this song! Do you like it Muchacho?"  
  
Face groaned. He covered his face in his hands. This was so embarrassing.  
Why is it that whenever the four went anywhere someone or something always   
made it into something more? Suddenly Murdock got up in between the aisles   
and started to dance.  
  
BA hearing the commotion got out of his seat. Then suddenly remembered he  
was on a plane and sat back down again. 'I'll take care of that fool  
later,' he thought. 'Now I wish this plane would land.'  
  
Hannibal looked at Murdock. "Captain sit down you of all people should no  
better then to dance on a plane."  
  
Murdock dance over to Hannibal and grab his arms and pulled him up. "Come  
on Colonel dance with me. There is no safer place to dance then a plane."  
  
Hannibal danced a few steps grudgingly. "There I danced now can I sit  
down?"  
  
The air stewardess came over and said, "Excuse me but will you two  
gentlemen please sit down? They'll be serving the meal soon."  
  
Murdock let go of Hannibal and instead grabbed the air stewardess's hands.  
"Come on let's dance. Just you me and the clouds... I'm in Heaven..."  
  
The stewardess blushed and she quickly let go of Murdock's hand. "Please  
sir take your seat." She scrambled out of the area as fast as she could.  
  
Murdock wink at Face "Hey I thinks she likes me. Me not you hehehe."  
  
"Murdock knock it off." replied Face.  
  
Soon the food came Murdock had order sloppy Joes and french fries. "How can  
you eat that stuff?" asked Face.  
  
"Simple. Want some?"  
  
"No thank you. I will eat a more nutritious meal. Liver and onion."  
  
Murdock turned his head and put his finger in his mouth to make a gagging  
sound.  
  
Face ignored Murdock and dug into the liver and onions. All the while  
making satisfied noises.  
  
Murdock shrugged and ate his sloppy Joes and french fries but not in  
silence. He put his hand like a mouth and was feeding his hand.  
  
"All right there Snookie here are your fries. You're hungry aren't you?"  
  
The mouth/hand talked back. "Oh yes Murdock I haven't eaten in  
months... just look at me."  
  
Murdock made soothing noises, totally ignoring the glares he was getting  
from Face and the other passengers. "Here you go Snookie..." The hand/mouth  
'ate' with glee. "Is that better?"  
  
"Oh yes yum yum yum delicies. How about some of those onions I love  
onions."  
  
"No way Snookie yuck."  
  
"But I love onions."  
  
Murdock hand snake over to Face's plate and grab for an onion.  
  
Face, seeing the hand going for his plate out of the corner of his eye,  
smacked the hand with his fork, which was covered in gravy, Murdock yelped   
in a high pitched voice and the hand withdrew. "That'll teach you to mess   
with my liver and onions Murdock."  
  
Murdock grimaced and caressed his hand. "It wasn't me it was Snookie. He  
likes onions and you had some onions."  
  
"Well Snookie no onions for you. Leave my plate alone or I'll be forced to  
use the knife. Capiche?" Face asked. Shaking his head and hoping the plane  
landed soon.  
  
Murdock glared at Face. "Hmm keep your stinking onions. Anyway, phew, they  
stink."  
  
"Murdock onions don't stink."  
  
"Yes they do. Move somewhere else." Murdock pushed Face's plate causing  
what was left of the liver and onions to get all over Face.  
  
Face groaned and retreated to the bathroom again. Hannibal who had fallen  
asleep woke up with a start when the captain came over the intercom and  
said about landing soon. Face who came out of the bathroom muttered, "Thank  
God!"  
  
Murdock who had by that time taken off the ear phones howled, because he  
was very happy to be landing and seeing the UK. He pulled out his trusty UK   
guide, and waited for the plane to land. Hannibal watch BA as they slowly got   
up to get off the plane.  
  
Suddenly BA storm his way through the plane. "Get out of my way sucker  
move. Don't be getting in ma way." People scrambled out of the giant's way.   
BA moved very fast. He just wanted off the plane.  
  
Face had just came out of the bathroom and got knocked back in again. Face  
picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off. As he climbed out of  
the plane he noticed how cold it was. He wished he hadn't just worn a  
t-shirt.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 England and meet the Baddies

The Team's Misadventures  
  
by Jade, Flight, and Susie  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Feedback: jadekirk007@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Summary: The team search for the author of some annoying emails and it leads  
them to England... Although I'm from England I wrote this in  
American... Tell me if I got it wrong... Thanks to Flight who gave me the  
idea for this part.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Murdock, appearing unaffected by the difference in temperature, bounded  
ahead. He was grinning widely and bouncing up and down. "Hey guys can you   
believe it? We're actually in the UK. The land of Tea." He stood in the middle   
of the airport's unloading place and started using a British accent. "I'll have   
some tea pl..." But was instantly cut off by BA.  
  
BA leaned in close to Murdock, "Yo crazy foo' don't go doing that crazy  
talk." Instead of replying, Murdock gave BA a kiss right in the middle of  
his forehead. Face stifled a laugh, between shivers, when BA glared at him.  
  
"All right all you wipe them stupid grins off your faces. I mean it." Face  
and Hannibal's faces were soon clear of the smiles. "Good. Now let's do  
some rescuin'." BA bellowed. The three nodded and went to find a taxi.  
  
Hannibal turned to Face, "Where shall we start looking for Max?"  
  
Face replied consulting his list, "Um... London, there a loads of dungeons  
there. Could hide someone there. Also there's Southampton, ancient ruins  
and the like."  
  
A black taxi drove up and they piled into it. The cabbie, a burly looking  
man asked in a gruff voice, "And where are you going today?"  
  
Face still looking at his list didn't look up. "All right we're going to  
London to look at all the dungeons. If we don't see anything we'll head  
back to Southampton. What do you think Hannibal?" Hannibal consulted with  
the others and they too nodded.  
  
"London it is. Drop us in the centre." Face said to the cabbie, who just  
grunted.  
  
The taxi pulled away from the curb. The drive was really smooth. Murdock  
leaned back to enjoy the ride when a shadow fell over the taxi. Murdock  
turned and saw a big double decker bus loom over them. "Argh! What's that?  
It looks really mean. It's gonna bite us."  
  
Hannibal Face and BA all looked to see what Murdock was looking at.  
Hannibal smiled to reassure his friend.  
  
Face said, "It's only a red double decker bus Murdock. It won't bite."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause it looks awfully mean...." His voice trailed off as  
the bus passed them without any bites of any kind.  
  
Murdock breathed a sigh of relief. "I was really worried there for a  
second."  
  
BA shook his head, "Crazy foo' talking about mean buses. Why'd we bring  
him?"  
  
"Cause without me here, you'd be comatose with grief. And I couldn't bear  
to do that to you." He fluttered his eyelashes at BA.  
  
BA growled, "Man you just a crazy foo'. Quit bein' so crazy..."  
  
"I can't help who I am BA." He stared at the window, and there was some  
peace. At least for a little while.  
  
The taxi screeched to a halt. The cabbie said, "The centre of London  
that'll be £15 pound please."  
  
Hannibal handed over a twenty. "Keep the change."  
  
The cabbie said "Thank you sir."  
  
As they got out Murdock said, "I love the British accent..." He goes off  
into his British personality again, "Would you like a cup of tea BA?"  
  
"Naw Man I don' want no tea." BA made a grab for Murdock's leather jacket.  
He grabbed the nape of the collar and pulled him up until his feet left the  
ground. He pulled Murdock in closer, and closer until they were nose to  
nose. "I want some peace on this Mission got it crazy Foo'? I ain' got no  
time foh yoh jibba-jabba. Got it?"  
  
"Got it Muchacho. By the was did anyone tell you that you're gorgeous when  
you're mad?" Murdock asked.  
  
Face coughed, interrupting. "Guys... Will ya looka that?" He said as an  
attractive lady walked by.  
  
Distracted BA let his hold on Murdock slip a little. Seeing his chance,  
Murdock wriggled out of the hold and slipped to the ground landing on his  
feet. He smiled, leave it to Face to spot a pretty lady and rescue him at  
the same time. They watched as she passed by.  
  
She dropped something and Face, after picking it up and seeing it was a  
wallet, ran after her. "Excuse me you dropped this." She turned round and  
took the wallet from him. "Sooo." Face asked, "How about a date tomorrow?"  
  
The lady looked at him and said in a very deep voice, "Sorry, I'm already  
attached to someone."  
  
The lady turned out to be a bloke. Face backed away thoroughly embarrassed.  
He hastily gave the wallet back to the person and went to rejoin the group.  
He was so red he looked like a tomato.  
  
"What happened Face she reject you?" Asked Hannibal.  
  
"No Hannibal it was a guy not a girl."  
  
"But she was so attractive", Murdock joined in.  
  
Face glared at them all. "Laugh all you want." He pouted.  
  
"Sorry Face, but it was so funny you asking a guy on a date." Murdock said  
between laughs.  
  
The laptop beeped again, saving Face from doing something he might later  
regret. It was another message from Max. This time it was very short.  
"HELP! Now being made to watch Teletubbies! Please hurry!"  
  
"Teletubbies? Why Teletubbies? Anything but Teletubbies." Moaned Murdock.  
"Colonel we've got to find him."  
  
Said Face. "I agree. Let's get our butts into gear." The three others  
nodded, and they went walking faster down the street.  
  
"Hey where are those dungeons Face?" Hannibal asked.  
  
Face consulted his map, "Uh we just turn right here, then left here..."  
He said pointing out the route with his left index finger.  
  
"And then we follow the yellow brick road." interrupted Murdock, causing  
Face to lose his train of thought.  
  
"Huh? The yellow brick what? Murdock let me concentrate here."  
  
Murdock started to hum the song "Follow follow follow follow the yellow  
brick road....We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz..."  
  
He started dancing down the street. People were giving Murdock strange  
looks but he didn't care. A little old lady was carrying some shopping when  
the bag split causing tins of peas, apples and a banana to roll over the  
pavement. Face went over to help pick them up. She glanced over at him, and  
smiled. "Thank you Sonny."  
  
"You're welcome Ma'am. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."  
  
She smiled again. "No I didn't. By the way who was that strange man dancing  
down the street?"  
  
Face laughed a nervous laugh. "Er strange man?"  
  
"Yes that strange man over there." She pointed at Murdock who talking to a  
dog that was chained to a lamppost.  
  
"Oh him. I have no idea." Face said pretending he didn't know Murdock.  
  
Murdock walked over and draped his arm over Face's shoulder. "Ready  
Muchacho? We got a person to save."  
  
Face got an embarrassed look on himself, he rebagged the woman's groceries  
and hurried out of her line of vision. "Yes I'm ready. As soon as you calm  
down, and quit dancing down the street."  
  
Murdock didn't seem to hear him, all he said was, "If I only had a  
brain..." Hannibal and BA soon caught up with the other two.  
  
Face bumped into a young girl, who was singing to herself. She sounded like  
she was singing, "Wilts and Dorset, Wilts and Dorset, A rusty old Blue Line  
and a City bus." Her hand snaked around his waist and he fell backwards.  
They fell into a heap and they bumped noses.  
  
Disentangling himself, Face got up and looked at the young lady in the  
face. She was very pretty. "Oh excuse me miss sorry about that."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Part 2  
  
She looked right in his eyes and stood up too. "It's okay. Don't mind me. I  
was just singing about busses." He smiled again. Just then she looked at  
her watch. "Oh No! I'm late."  
  
"Late for what?" Face asked.  
  
"I was supposed to meet my mum and my friends in front of the store just  
around the block." She started to walk away but Face followed closely. He  
didn't want to lose sight of her.  
  
Seeing Face's intentions, Hannibal and the rest of the gang followed the  
two, although they were on the other side of the street. "Oh great  
Hannibal. Another female," moaned Murdock. BA just shook his head and  
growled.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The kidnappers whose names were Matt and Gavin were both dressed wildly.  
Gavin had on the shocking pink cat-suit, and fishnet stockings and Matt had  
a feather boa and some fishnet stockings on as well as some bright pink  
high heeled shoes. They were both trying to force their victim into a  
similar outfit as Gavin's. But weren't having a lot of luck. For starters  
Max kept yowling... (They'd forced his name from him... For Max was a  
talking cat).  
  
Finally getting him into the shocking pink cat-suit and fishnet stockings  
complete with high-heeled shoes they then took some embarrassing pictures  
of him. Max yowled all the louder. He just wanted to go home.  
  
"Please let me go." He begged, looking at Gavin with his golden eyes.  
  
Gavin laughed evilly, "Sorry, no can do. We need you for our plans..."  
  
Matt shot him a look that said 'Shut up or else'.  
  
Gavin twirled around, changing the subject, "Hey Max, What do ya think of  
my outfit?"  
  
"Oh that is SO you." Max replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"You think so?" Gavin asked eagerly, not catching the sarcasm at all.  
  
"No! Are you kidding I wouldn't be seen dead in that... that... OUTFIT!  
You look like a freak!" Max yelled. He soon shut up when Gavin came nearer  
with a pair of metallic gold eyelashes in his right hand. "What... What are  
you going to do with those things?"  
  
Gavin just smiled as he came nearer and nearer.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Part 3  
  
"You put those things on me and I swear I'll bite you where the sun don't   
shine BUB!" He flicked his tail and raised his paw. But Gavin whistled   
shrilly and soon his girlfriend Clare and Matt's girlfriend Marianne came   
in. "Clare, Marianne please apply the gold eyelashes, and Clare hold him   
down so that he can't move or even Meow for that matter." Matt and Gavin   
both directed.  
  
Clare and Marianne did as ordered, and soon Max was wearing gold eyelashes.   
Just then a guy who kept scratching himself entered the room. Clare flung   
herself at him.  
  
"Oh Itchy. You came just in time to see our next dastardly deed. Look at   
the pppprrrreeettttyyyy Kiiiiittttyyyy." She crooned.   
  
Itchy nodded. He looked the cat over and promptly sat down and scratched   
himself.   
  
This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Max wished that his   
owner would find him. AND soon! He lay down on some nice cushions and tried   
to sleep, while the evil fivesome laughed and laughed. When the five had   
finally shut up, Max closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Images of   
men in tights and dancing tunas flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The girl had stopped at a resturant and Face watched as she started talking   
to three other girls, two of the girls were dark haired and one was blonde.  
Face drew nearer as he heard the first girl say, "...And the police can't do   
anything about it as he's only a cat."  
  
***  
  
TBC 


End file.
